Number 13 Coronation Street
Number 13 is the last house on the terraced side of Coronation Street and is next to the Corner shop. Neighbouring houses are Number 11 Coronation Street and the Corner Shop, Coronation Street. Pre 1960 1960-1964 May Hardman died in the house in December 1960 from a brain tumour. Christine stayed there until 1962. In 1963, Jerry Booth and his wife Myra Booth moved in. In May 1964 Jerry and Myra stayed with her parents. Jerry sold the house back to Wormold. The house remained empty for a month. 1964-1987 In July 1964, 45 year old lorry driver Stan Ogden bought the house off Edward Wormold for £575. He moved his wife Hilda Ogden, aged 40, in and their 2 older children Trevor Ogden and Irma Ogden. The younger 2 children, Sylvia Ogden and Tony Ogden had been taken into care as a result of Stan's drinking and violent rages when drunk. In January 1966, Stan and Hilda almost won the pools but she filled the form out wrong. Stan chased after her in a violent rage but calmed down when she ran out of the house. Stan was often workshy and did odd jobs as well as a variety of jobs which he never stuck to such as chauffeur and coal hauler. In the end he settled down as a window cleaner. Years of smoking and drinking down The Rovers Return, Coronation Street started to take its toll on Stan in the late 1970s as he put on weight, was now almost 60 and he grew weaker and more tired. Lodger Eddie Yeats became the breadwinner. Hilda worked all hours God sent by cleaning for Annie Walker and Mike Baldwin. Apart from installing a serving hatch in 1971 and having a mural put up in 1976, the Ogden's did very little to the house in terms of renovation, and let the house become quite neglected. Wallpaper was peeling off, window frames rotten, etc. Stan Ogden died in November 1984 and Hilda took in 20 year old mechanic Kevin Webster as a lodger. When Hilda decided to leave the dingy back streets of Weatherfield in 1987 for the Derbyshire countryside, she sold the house to Kevin and his wife Sally Webster cheap. Kevin decided to give the house a much needed revamp. 1987- On Boxing day 1987, Hilda Ogden quietly left Coronation Street after her send off the night before. The following day, Kevin Webster and his friends Curly Watts and Terry Duckworth started to clear the house of its fittings, remove the old kitchen shelves, cooker and cupboards. The house was totally revamped throughout January 1988, after 25 years of neglect. A totally new kitchen was installed, with modern units. By the time it was finished, apart from the already existing basic layout and serving hatch that Stan installed, nothing remained of the Ogden's time there. Although their mural was still up, but had been papered over. Hilda's "Muriel" 1976-1987, 2002 In 1976, Hilda had a mural put up on the east side of the living room. In 1978, Stan flooded the house after falling asleep in the bath but bought a new mural. Hilda always called it a "Muriel". In January 1988, when Kevin Webster bought the house off his former landlady, he revamped the house, installing a arched entrance way from the living room to the kitchen and new kitchen units plus he wallpapered over the mural. In December 2002, the mural was revealed again during redecorations. The main reminder of the Ogden's time there 15 years before was apparent again. The mural was stripped off the wall forever and new wallpaper was put up. This, however did not get rid of any trace of Stan and Hilda's residence there as the serving hatch Stan installed in 1971 is still there, 48 years later, and probably will remain. Gallery corrie stan in kitchen jan 1966.png|Stan in the kitchen in January 1966. Corrie 16 aug 1972.png|Stan, Hilda and Billy Walker in the lounge in 1972. Corrie stazza and hilda.png|Stan and Hilda in January 1978. corrie carpet fitter 1983.png|A new carpet is fitted in 1983. corrie 30 dec 1987.png|When Hilda leaves, No 13 is cleared. Corrie 13 jan 1988.png|No 13 being renovated in January 1988. Corrie 14 march 1988.png|The revamped No 13 in March 1988. corrie websters 2002.png|The mural is revealed again in 2002 during redecoration. corrie sally 2002.png|Sally with the mural behind her in 2002. corrie hilda in jan 1979.png|Hilda in January 1979. corrie hilda with fag.png|Hilda with a cigarette. corrie mural.png|The mural. corrie rosie mural.png|Part of the mural in 2002. corrie hilda tv 1984.png|The Ogden's TV. corrie oggies back yard 1976.png|Gail and Hilda chat over the wall in 1976. Corrie 7 mar 1988.png|No 13 in March 1988. That serving hatch that Stan installed 17 years earlier lives on. Kevinwebsterasleep.png|Kevin Webster asleep in Stan Ogden's old chair. Kev doing his Stan impression. Category:Coronation Street buildings. Category:Coronation Street House By House.